jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Frontier Precursor orb locations
This walkthrough details the 281 Precursor orb locations in ''The Lost Frontier''. Precursor orbs are primarily found hidden in various locations, sometimes requiring the use of eco powers to gain access to them and subsequent revisits to previously finished locations. Another large source of orbs is from side missions and minigames, such as Precursor statues, pirate radio towers, and plane races. Additionally, orbs from the Danger Course, Barter's bar brawls, and pirate donations in Far Drop are available at certain points in the game. It is important to note that some areas in the game either cannot be visited a second time or cannot be revisited after a certain point in the game. Furthermore, the game does not allow you to free-roam after completing the final mission, so all orbs should be acquired as soon as available. Locations Brink Island ; Find green eco fuel * 1–2/46 — Upon setting out for the first mission you will eventually have to cross a bridge, beneath which the first two orbs are located. * 3–4/46 — After collecting the green eco crystal, instead of returning to the crash site as prompted, navigate across the broken bridge toward the back. Behind each of the two stone pillars is a Precursor orb. ; Look for a way off the island * 5–7/46 — In the waterfall area with five small cliffs incrementing in height, jump down to collect three orbs. * 8–12/46 — After receiving the eco amplifier power from a Precursor idol, destroy a large boulder wedged between lighter-colored stones to enter a small area with five orbs. * 13–14/46 — After pushing down a second pillar to create a bridge, jump down into the small ravine below to find two orbs at the end of the river. * 15–18/46 — After navigating the stepping stones and dismounting the three ensuing poles, there is a short river to the left which is actually the source of a waterfall. Hovering over the river are four orbs. This may take several tries as the current is very strong. * 19–21/46 — After arriving at Tym's treehouse, return to the last dry ravine in which you had to dodge falling trees. There are two steps along one side that can be used to jump across the ravine and reach an area with three orbs. ; Retrieve velonium power pod * 22–24/46 — After passing through three wooden gates ahead of Tym's treehouse and preceding a bridge situated over a river, there are three orbs tucked away in a back corner to the left. * 25–30/46 — Cross the aforementioned bridge, receive the eco construct power, and cast a construct to access the next area. To the right is a destructible boulder with a cluster of six orbs behind it. ; Eco rocket jump required * 31–39/46 — Return to the location of the very first mission, which can be accessed by following the armadillo signs at Tym's treehouse. You will eventually run into a yellow eco vent which can be used to reach a small area with nine orbs. * 40–46/46 — The last seven orbs are located atop a hidden plateau accessed in the area where you first fought the Uber-Bot. Use your rocket jump power to fly up the ridge nearby to find them. Danger Course ; Beat the Danger Course * 1–2/2 — Near the end of the platforming stage of the Danger Course (with conveyors and targets), you can take a detour to the left, where you can also gain extra points due to the extra targets. Near the end of this area is two orbs floating above an inactive bull's eye platform. Be careful jumping down, as you will have to accurately land back on a conveyor to avoid dying. Aeropa sewers ; Escape from the sewers * 1–2/3 — Just ahead of the start of the mission, two orbs can be seen across a small collapsing of the floor. To reach them, grab a ghoul spider from up ahead and throw it in the hole, creating a webbing platform which will allow you to access the orbs. * 3/3 — Upon entering the elevator at the end of the sewers, persist in smashing the interior of the elevator until an orb appears. Brink volcano ; Land on Brink Island and search volcano for eco seeker * 1/25 — After receiving the rocket jump power, fly up to the first cliff. Instead of flying up to the next, jump down to the ground below. To the left of a Precursor statue will be a lone orb. * 2–7/25 — After first experiencing a rise in the lava levels you will encounter a patch of green crystals on the ground, signifying the need for a construct. A grouping of six orbs will be visible to the left, but you will need to navigate across the area with the constructs first. Next move past the flaming vents, go to the left, and destroy the boulder with the amplifier to access the orbs. * 8–10/25 — After experiencing a second rise in the lava levels, you will have to move past eight flaming vents. Immediately turn right and jump across a large gap to reach three orbs, as well as a chest. You may then use the yellow eco vent and clouds up ahead to navigate away from the area and continue with the mission. ; Eco teleport required * 11–18/25 — After acquiring the eco teleport power, return to the volcano, specifically the first set of poles you must use to swing across a gap. Turn left and switch places with a statue to find eight orbs and a chest. * 19–25/25 — Continue through the volcano up until you have used your rocket jump power to scale a tall rock, at which point the lava rises. Keep going until you reach more poles, do not use them however, but instead turn right to find another statue surrounded by seven orbs across the lava. Far Drop ; Defeat the dark mutants * 1/31 — After going down the stairs at the beginning of the mission you can see a chest in front of a large shipment container a little off to the right. Behind said container is a lone orb. * 2–5/31 — Just prior to the area where silverbacks are smashing Barter's tavern, look for a cracked wall to the left and destroy it with the amplifier to find four orbs. * 6–7/31 — After defeating aforementioned apes and before using the first aeropult, travel to the back along a narrow path to find two orbs hidden behind some barrels. * 8–10/31 — Some time later, when you are instructed to save an orphanage, you will reach an area with a large waterfall. The water here is quite shallow, so walk through it to find three orbs behind the fall. ; Fight off the Aeropan shock troops * 11–13/31 — Before reaching Barter's tavern, you must use your eco shield to pass over a river. Three orbs can be found here, close to the edge of the waterfall. * 14–18/31 — Five orbs can be found during the first "Go for help, boy!" segment. * 19–20/31 — After using the aeropult a second time you land in an area with a broken metal walkway. Climb it to find two orbs. * 21–31/31 — Eleven orbs can be found during the second "Go for help, boy!" segment. Abandoned research rig ; Search for light eco * 1/16 — After moving past a glass wall and finding the first franken ape in a containment cell, you can climb up to a small room to the right. Jump on the small cylindrical platform and use the teleport power to swap places with the statue situated atop the ape's cell. Now move back up to the room and step on a large red button, then swap places with the statue again to permanently hold a door down in the back. Jump on the ledge past said door to collect the first orb. * 2–6/16 — Eventually you will enter a large cavern with three Precursor statues. After solving the puzzle involving constructs and teleporting and arriving to the other side, turn to the left and use the construct power again to reach a high ledge with which you can access five orbs. ; Escape the laser lab * 7–8/16 — After navigating the first passageway you will encounter a room with several floor batteries. Flip the first two to deactivate an energy barrier located next to the passageway leading to the next area. With the shield deactivated, two orbs lie in wait in a small room. * 9–11/16 — Immediately following the previous room you will navigate a grated platform. To Daxter's right is a blockade of spider webs; destroy them with fire to collect three orbs. * 12/16 — Fiddle with the beam's directions in the next area until both the barriers on the upper left and directly above you are gone. The right-most barrier reveals a couple of open flames, which can be used to access a small platform with a single orb behind the laser, normally blocked by spider web. * 13–15/16 — The next three orbs are in another small room along the upper-right wall in the next area, blocked yet again by a barrier. Keep moving the beam right until the barrier is destroyed, followed by moving it further to gain access to the room. Some fire will bar your way, so use the frenzy mode to get through it. * 16/16 — The final orb can be found by rampaging around in the exit elevator until it appears. Old Aeropan barracks ; Search the barracks for seeker piece * 1–4/15 — At the south end of the map is a large room, accessible after passing through two large doors, just before the second turn in the complex, with four orbs floating above a pool of dark eco. On one side of the orbs is a chest, on the other a Precursor statue. Swap places with it after activating your eco shield, then collect the orbs and switch places again. * 5/15 — After breaking a wall and entering a bunker with several beds and crates, there is an orb behind a bed in the far right corner. * 6–7/15 — Two rooms further you will be attacked by two Aeropan commandos. In a corner are several crates, inside of which two orbs are hidden. * 8–10/15 — In the room with the force field puzzle, move all the statues onto the three buttons to create a path to the exit and the three orbs tucked away in a corner. * 11–14/15 — The last four orbs are located on top of a tall platform previously occupied by the ethereal sub-commander at the end of the barracks area. Use a nearby yellow eco vent to rocket jump up to the platform on the other side. From there, switch places with the statue next to the four orbs at the other platform on the opposite end of the room. ; Smash the barracks * 15/15 — Once again, you can acquire a last orb by smashing the elevator after completing an area. Other Danger Course Precursor statue missions Plane races Pirate radio tower missions Barter's bar brawls Category:Collectible locations